A New Life Chapter 5
by PCBW
Summary: Still trying to get it all in one place. Enjoy the latest chapter. 6 will be up soon!


Although Neelix did his best to reassure the crew about the Captain's safety, the morale onboard had taken a precipitous turn for the worst. Everyday they were reminded that Voyager was not a typical Starship. Yes, there were the obvious differences between Voyager and a ship like the Enterprise – one treaded in known quadrants of the galaxy and, though it had its share of out of the ordinary experiences, it was nearly always in safe communications range of Starfleet and other ships. The other, however, traversed a yet humanly uncharted section of the galaxy, making due with little. But, proximity to authority and known space were not the only aspects that set Voyager apart. No, unlike other starships, Voyager was truly a family operation. She was a ship held together by love, tears, sweat, blood, and the sheer determination of her crew and her Captain. It has always been a romantic notion since the days where exploration was limited to sea-ships that Captains inspire trust and fealty in those who serve under them. Voyager made that notion a reality. Every single crewmember loved Kathryn Janeway and would die for her without hesitation. The whole crew was palpably worried for their Captain, who, at the moment, lay very ill in Sickbay.

It wasn't rational or even productive, but he couldn't help it. He should be on the bridge. He should be in his office going over reports and crewmember evaluations. He wasn't needed in sickbay, but he was there. No one was going to say anything to him about it either, not even Tuvok. The ever-logical Vulcan had learned, even in his own life, that love was not logical. Many thought that Vulcans had a poor understanding of emotion solely because they could not express it. The truth of the matter, however, was that Vulcans knew more about emotion than they led on – Tuvok in particular. Over the past 5 years of separation from his wife, Tuvok had very privately gone through emotions of loss and love for his dear T'Pel. Secretly, he wanted nothing more than to be by her side. So, he said nothing to the Commander and assumed control of the bridge and ships communications.

After the staff meeting, Chakotay had every intention of going back to his office, but his legs refused to take commands from the frontal cortex of his brain and instead they decided that they had a mind of their own. That mind led him back to Kathryn's side. And there he's stayed, glued to her bedside, deep in thought. Occasionally he touched her. Small touches letting her know she was there. But in truth, those small touches were more for him than for her. He felt her forehead. It was still warm. The doctor was able to bring it down from dangerous levels, but it was still there – a harsh reminder that she was still under its control. But, she was no longer covered in sweat. She still remained deep in sleep.

He could see movement in her eyes, indicating that she was dreaming. 'What are you dreaming of Kathryn' he wondered. He thought about earlier that morning when he found her; what had she said? 'She looks just like you'. 'Who looks like me, Kathryn? Wake up, Kathryn. Please. Will you remember what you said? If you do, will you tell me and not couch it in protocol? Will you brush it to the side like you do every emotion that Starfleet hasn't sanctioned?' He was going in circles in his head.

He looked over to his right. The Doctor was deeply entrenched in work, taking micro-cellular scans, rummaging through phials of medicine, typing data into the console. Tom, though, stayed by the Captain. He monitored everything. In the end, they had chosen to intubate. Her respirations had fallen though not yet into dangerous levels. However, they did it as a safety precaution. So there they stood. There they anguished. There they waited.

"Bridge to Commander Chakotay" Harry's somber voice cut through the silence of Sickbay.

Chakotay tapped his commbadge automatically, "Chakotay here, go ahead Harry"

"We're in communications range of the Tevian 8. Tuvok is speaking with the planet's Ambassador right now. Tell the Doctor that we'll be able to set up that comm link soon".

"Thank you, Harry. Tell Tuvok to mention to the Tevians that we are prepared to beam the Doctor down if they need to collaborate with him in person".

"Aye Aye sir. Kim out".

Tom looked up from his tricorder hopefully, "now we just wait. Shouldn't be long, Sir," he smiled and then added, "she's a fighter, Commander. Don't worry – she won't let a little thing like a virus get her down. She's taken on the Borg Queen, remember!"

There were times, most of them in the past, but some of them in the not so distant past that Chakotay had truly despised Tom Paris. But, over the past five years, he'd seen him transform from a cocky adolescent to a man that he respected and thought of as his peer, his equal, his friend, and now his family. Tom might not have realized it, but with those few words, his constant meticulous presence, and his jovial spirit, he was giving Chakotay strength.


End file.
